


Belated Recognition

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [425]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Simone realizes that she's met Veronica before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 October 2016  
> Word Count: 155  
> Prompt: perfect  
> Summary: Simone realizes that she's met Veronica before.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Why not let this play out as it does here? Why not let Simone and Veronica have interacted before that night in the monastery? I like looking for little moments like this to play with.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As she watches Veronica writhing on the bed, she realizes that she's met Veronica before.

> It wasn't long after Kelly had passed away, and she was in need of something to do to distract herself from her own grief. She'd stopped by to ask Amani for advice on an article she was considering undertaking. Amani had answered the door, a sheet wrapped around his waist and clutched tightly in his other hand. She'd stammered about wanting help, but that he should call her later. As he agreed and started to close the door, she heard a distinctive voice coming from the area of his bedroom, and she blushed even harder over her interruption.

Looking back now, she realizes that it had been Veronica calling him back to bed for another round of… No, best not to think about that right now, not when the woman in question is dying a few feet away from her.


End file.
